Looking for the Door
by MyGildedCage
Summary: Something is very wrong with Harry. Unfortunately for him the Wizarding world is turning a blind eye.ABUSIVE!Ron, DARK and DIRTY. HP/RW, HP/DM


Looking For the Door  
Rated PG-13  
Disclaimer:  
I own none of what is written here I am just writing  
What my muse told me to. Rowling knows what this is like. In addition, if her or her lawyers read  
this then I do seriously apologize for my use of her characters and the  
settings.  
  
Ron/ Harry and Draco/ Harry  
  
This does contain some adult content I am not exactly sure, how things are rated, this contains (non- consensual sex between two males.) I will try to leave out all unnecessary details.  
  
By the way, Ron is evil in this so do not read if you like him. I certainly do not. In addition, Ron does not get a POV I have been on the end of abuse, and I have no idea how the mind of an abuser works, but I certainly know how the victims mind works as well as the mind of friends of a victim.  
  
Is anyone up for a little Weasel bashing? Ha, ha, ha, I kill myself (truly)  
  
By the way, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! I need constructive criticism and ideas I am stuck with what to do to Ron, for his crimes.  
  
Now for chapter one:  
  
Out of the Shadows  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
My mind is beginning to wander again; I am sitting in potions, in my least favorite class. It is not as though I cannot make the concoctions and brews; quite to the contrary, I am actually reasonably proficient at them. Nevertheless, Snape seems to be able to find faults in my potions that no one, not even Hermione, can see. I know it is for my own good, but I do not spot the need for him to be so ruthless.  
  
Ron is watching me again; he is making sure my eyes do not wander, I know better than to let myself do that, now. 'Mione for once was wrong about something, she would feel horrible if she knew, not that she made the mistake, but what has happened because of the mistake.  
  
When Hermione found out that Ron and I were gay, she was actually giddy, and she tried to play 'matchmaker' and set us up. This is where the trouble began. No one knew this would happen or that it even has; Ron is very possessive of the boy wonder, me. At first, it was not very conspicuous; he would order my food for me when we went to Hogsmeade, or put his hand on my knee firmly if he found my eyes to be wandering to anyone except for him.  
  
Now I force my self to look at nothing other than my professors, schoolwork, and him. It is very hard especially now, now when I am being partnered with Draco, no not Draco, Malfoy, if I even start thinking like this then I will end up glancing at him and Ron will have to punish me, and I do not want that.  
  
I am looking at my paper, books, and cauldron nothing else; this is very hard to do when Draco, not Draco, Malfoy, is studying my face when I can feel his eyes boring into my skull, paired with the furious eyes of Ron as he is making up a story to fuel his own anger. I think Draco; oh, I give up fine its Draco, suspects something with Ron and me is off, that something there is not normal. I will not say anything pertaining to personal matters, which would be considered 'consorting with the enemy' in that stupid redhead's twisted mind. However, some times I think I truly deserve what Ron does to me, if I really am a whore.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Something is wrong. I noticed it this morning in the great hall. As usual, I was sitting between Crabbe and Goyle, with Pug-Face-Pansy sitting in front of me, trying her damnedest to make me notice her. She had even gone so far as to start playing footsy with me, me a Malfoy! As if, I would ever consider a shop owners granddaughter to consort with. Even Gregory and Vincent have better lineage than that cow, and that is saying something.  
  
Well naturally, this repulsed me. I turned my head away from her and told her if she wanted someone to fuck, she should find Blaise, he is probably horny enough by seven o'clock in the morning he would screw about anything. With righteous rage, Pansy stormed out of the great hall. Secretly I hope she will not come back, but I know she will.  
  
This is the precise moment that I saw it, Weasley was yelling at his boy-toy. Potter was begging for forgiveness for whatever he had done, with his head bowed. What was it, guilt or submission that, that posture suggested? Then I heard it, no one else noticed this display, because most people had already left for their morning classes, but I definitely heard something about me, and then something about Potter being a whore. The boy wonder lifted his head, and even from this distance, I could see the anguish and hurt that swam in those emerald orbs.  
  
I am in potions now, just my luck to be paired with Potter. Now as I pour the over exhausted supply of blue armadillo bile, I feel a heavy gaze on the back of my neck it makes me tense and the hair there rise, it is probably Potter. I look over at Potter his head is bent over the potions book assigned to seventh years. His every movement is calculated, and filled with apprehension his entire body is tense. Likewise, his gaze never once falls on any thing apart from for the text and the cauldron.  
  
I realize that quite different to my original notion, the gaze I feel does not belong to Harry, no its Potter, but to his redheaded boy friend. This line of thought disgusts me slightly, but then I turn and out of the corner of my eye, I see his eyes flash with anger; they are actually quite menacing, reminiscent of my fathers.  
  
This anger from the Weasel is nothing new to me. However, whom the gaze is directed at, is. His eyes are flashing at the subdued dark haired boy, as though he had just insulted the Weasel deeply. This new knowledge is frightening; I think I may have to ask Granger about this during Arithmancy next class. Something is seriously wrong.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I am sitting in potions pondering why Ron was yelling at Harry this morning. I know that Ron loves Harry and I love them both, but Harry is so quiet now, he has gotten so thin almost a wraith, I mean he was thin before, but this is ridiculous. I see the way he flinches when I merely place a friendly hand on his boney shoulder, as though it burned his very skin. Something is wrong, the feeling is almost tangible, but what can I do to stop it, I do not even know for sure what is wrong, or if it is just my overactive imagination.  
  
I do not know what to do in this situation; I have no one to turn to, unless; I could not ask him, though he has not exactly been, himself, not since Christmas break last year, unlike his normal self we have actually started to become friends.  
  
He has not even so much as insulted anyone except for Slytherins, not since his mother left Malfoy Manor. I wonder what made her finally decide to leave. However, that bastard Luscious has been allowed to keep Draco just because he has connections with the ministry, I do feel sorrow for Narcissa and Draco, the Malfoy family is not ever going to be a happy one.  
  
I have no one to turn to Ron is so harsh on Harry; I see Harry's eyes tear up whenever Ron comes near. I love both of my friends but if Ron hurt Harry in anyway I do not think I could contain my anger. Now that I look at this rationally all the signs point to it. I think I am the only person to notice it, maybe not.  
  
The potions are done; the class is cleaning up now. I notice Draco studying the couple in question. Then that means he has noticed as well, I am not just imagining things then. This also means I have someone to talk to about this; I have made up my mind. Next class is Arithmancy; I will discuss this with Draco then.  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
God, will this class ever end I have to get away from that gaze, maybe I will skip Divination and go see Dumbledore about my nightmare last night that will get me away from Ron. Unless he decides to come with me, no I will just say I have to go the bathroom, that way I can get away. For my excuse, I can say Dumbledore stopped me in the hall so we could have a talk about the Order.  
  
That is it Harry he cannot punish you if he does not have a reason. All right, that is just what I will do. Oh good Snape has dismissed us, time to put your acting skills to use Harry.  
  
"Harry walk with me to divinations." Not a question, Ron never asks for what he wants, he demands it, but I have to do this I have to get away even if it is just for an hour or two.  
  
"Umm, Ron sweetheart." that is such an oxymoron I don't think words can describe it. " I have to go to the bathroom. Can I meet you in the stairwell to go up to class?" please, I have to be away let me go please? Maybe I can talk to Hermione very quick I cannot do this anymore I feel so alone.  
  
"I will see you then Harry, and you had better be there." He makes sure I get the undertone by putting his hand on my ass; it makes me want to wretch.  
  
"Thank you Ron. I'll see you in a jiffy." With this I turn around and walk out of the room, I can feel his eyes on me but I do not care for a small moment I am free. Then I hurriedly walk towards the boys' restroom. As soon as I feel the gaze lift, I turn around and haul arse to the headmaster's office. I think I may be able to get away with this, but in the back of my mind, I know I will not.  
  
The headmaster's office is just ahead, I can see the gargoyle like a beacon of salvation.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
As I said before something is wrong, and it hurts to watch how they interact, to see the savor of the wizarding world, cowed and submitting to the point of having to ask to go to the bathroom. Unlike the idiotic redhead I know that Harry; yes that's right its Harry I cant bring my self to call this broken soul Potter, does not really have to go to the bathroom. I am betting by the deep violet circles under his eyes that Harry has had another nightmare.  
  
This is my only chance to talk to him with out the weasel dogging my trail. I am following him I still have another fifteen minutes before Arithmancy, and it is on the same floor as the Headmasters' office so I should be able to talk to Harry real quick before having to go to class.  
  
He is almost running to the Headmasters' office, but I quickly catch up with him, I put a hand on his shoulder to slow him down. Unexpectedly he yelps and this is quickly starting to piece together.  
  
"Potter are you alright?" I ask this not in a mock but with concern I am worried about this person in front of me, this supposed enemy.  
  
"Yes Malfoy, now what do you want, I have meeting with the Headmaster?" he is acting back to his normal self but his eyes betray something, something I cannot pin point as one emotion but a million jumbled into those jaded spheres.  
  
"Nothing in particular I was just wondering if you were alright, you aren't acting yourself is all." 'And you look like you haven't eaten in months.' Something added without words.  
  
"Well now that you have your answer, that I suppose will appease your conscience, supposing you have one, you should be able to leave now." I turn to walk away slightly angry but more concerned, even normally, Potter is not that mean unless he is hiding something.  
  
"Wait!" I turn back to him with my eyebrow cocked; I am intrigued.  
  
"Yes?" Please open up to someone Harry you need help; you cannot do everything on your own.  
  
"Umm. you will not tell Ron you saw me here will you? I mean oh never mind of course you will tell him." I do feel pity for him; maybe I can play the good chap, just this once. It does hit a little too close to home.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions Harry." I see his features pale maybe he thinks I will tell as soon as I see his boyfriend. ". you don't have to worry I wont tell. However, you will need to tell someone eventually. You can't do everything on your own." With that, I turn around and quickly walk into the classroom after Hermione, leaving a dumb-founded Potter in my wake.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Malfoy, I need to ask you something." I whisper this across to him before class starts. As I expected he sits next to me. It is now or never Granger you need to know if he sees it to, if there is anything you two can do.  
  
"Yes Granger? You needed to talk to me, is this about Harry and Ron?" I freeze, then I relax slightly, this means it is not just me.  
  
"Yea it..."  
  
"Don't say 'yea' Granger, you have way more intelligence than common speech." I do not know if that is an insult or a compliment. He is always doing that it is so, Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, sorry; yes this is about Harry and Ron, you noticed it too then? How different Harry is then he was before, how thin and on edge he has become recently?" I have so many questions I do not know where the list of them ends.  
  
"One question at a time, please Hermione. Yes, I did notice all of those things and a few more as a matter of fact. I spoke to Harry earlier after potions."  
  
"After potions, but Ron would have been with him, they have divinations next together." My speaking is random now and you can here the anger ebbing its way into my emotional voice.  
  
"As I said after potions, Harry had ditched the Weasel telling him he had to go to the men's'-room, I followed him up here to the headmasters' office, he seemed to have had another of his nightmares you've told me about." That explains some of his actions, but barely enough to comfort my nerves.  
  
"Well what did you say to him, what were his reactions?" again I have too many questions spring into my mind at this new tidbit of information.  
  
"Inquisitive today aren't we Granger? Fine I will tell you but wait until after class, Arithmancy seems to be one of the few classes I am having trouble in and I need to make my grades perfect in order to live with having lower grades than a mudblood." this said with a teasing smirk. He knows I hate being called a mudblood but it could be worse. I could be pansy Parkinson and called a whore and a fat slut all the time.  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
I walk out of Dumbledore's office feeling a lot better, but knowing this euphoria never last, this feeling of everything being right, that the old man will fix all the worlds problems. My prediction is more than affirmed when I turn the corner and see a raging Ron coming at me.  
  
"You stupid bitch, you were supposed to meet me for class what were you doing? I bet I know what you were doing you ignorant trollop you were probably off fucking Malfoy. I saw the way he was looking at you in potions. You did fuck him didn't you? You are such a stupid whore, why would anyone want you." I whimper as he shoves me against the wall, I hear a small crack, and pain blooms from my arm that he has twisted behind my back.  
  
"I didn't, I wouldn't. Stop, please stop." My world goes black as his fist connects with my head. Ron would not do this, sweet funny, lanky Ron would not hurt me, and he would not hit me. 'But he did' says the little voice in the back of my head, and I know its right.  
  
"Now look what you made me do Harry, you know it is all for your own good. All I ever want to do is protect you love."  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I told Hermione all that I had heard from Harry, some of it made her relax but most of it made her more worried, I could see it in her face. After I told her all of what I suspected and how Harry was beginning to act as my mother had before. but I do not need to think about that now, now is not the time. I walked out of the classroom and heard yelling, I was curious and I walked towards it with quiet steps and came to a small forgotten corridor not far from Dumbledore's study.  
  
What I saw when I got there made my heart ache with sympathy and recognition. Weasley was yelling at Harry while Harry looked as though he was close to tears, with his head bent.  
  
".you ignorant trollop you were probably off fucking Malfoy. I saw the way he was looking at you in potions. You did fuck him didn't you? You are such a stupid whore, why would anyone want you." the anger welling in me was mixed with anguish at watching as the boy wonder suffered. But I could not move or speak I was rooted to the spot, a mere specter of this horrible seen.  
  
I watched on and heard a small whimper from Harry, mixed with an indiscernible crack.  
  
"I didn't, I wouldn't. Stop, please stop." I saw as the redhead's fist collided sharply with the head of Harry. As soon as the thud of the punch resounded to my ears in a sickening sonata, I saw as the dark haired hero fell, his eyes blank and his head hitting soundly on the stone floor. I also saw the small halo of ref flow around Harry's unruly locks. Before I could move, I heard the annoying laugh of Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Now look what you made me do Harry, you know it is all for your own good. All I ever want to do is protect you love." My fist were clenched as well as my teeth, I lunged at the stupid git, my firm fist colliding satisfyingly against his mouth, drawing blood.  
  
"What, in all that is holy, is going on here?" oh shit. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, come to my office immediately. Minerva, take this boy to Poppy straight away!" we walk quickly behind the furious Headmaster; I have never seen him this angry.  
  
With a last glance at the scene, McGonagall takes out her wand and conjures a stretcher to carry the injured boy to the hospital wing. We enter the headmasters' office and at this moment, the air feels reminiscent of Severus' offices.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please explain what happened." Oh of course, silly me I thought I might actually get a say in this, stupid Gryffindors.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster; Well Harry and I were walking together to lunch and Malfoy shows up, soon Harry and him get into their regular banter. Well before I know what happened, Harry is pushed back and hit his head on the wall and then Malfoy and I are into it." He purposely grabs a tissue from the desk in front of us and wipes his lip, which by now is swollen and bleeding I am very glad about this too.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what do you have to say to this?" oh, goody he is pretending this is democratic; this is such a load of shit.  
  
"What I have to say about this is that I never once hit Potter."  
  
"Than who did hit him Mr. Malfoy?" stupid old man, you are so naïve.  
  
"I have nothing to say other than that Weasley is lying and that you should ask Harry." I am not telling my part because if I do Harry will be in even more danger than he already is. I will tell Dumbledore when that stupid bastard is not here to make problems. Besides what reason does Dumbledore have to believe me over one of his precious, ever honest Gryffindors.  
  
Fine  
  
J/king this is not the end only the end to chapter one. I hope you enjoyed; remember to always buckle your seatbelt, never drive drunk, and review my stories, or else you might die in a very painful way.  
  
This Idea struck me when I was cleaning my room and found a copy of Reviving Ophelia saving the selves of teenaged girls. This is a good book. . . Bye, bye, and I hope you like my story. 


End file.
